Cloak and Dagger
by Fen2011
Summary: Danny’s new girlfriend brings up memories from the past for a member of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: - I do not own Without a Trace and its characters. Rich, clever people do.

Author's note: - Huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing another one of my fanfics.

**Cloak and Dagger**

Special Agent Danny Taylor stepped out into the cold November night. It had been the day from hell. They had found the missing college kid dead; it looked as though the kid had gotten involved in drug dealing to pay his debts. But the kid got in over his head and had strayed on to gang turf and that was the end of Terry Sibley's life. Then to add to the team's misery, the OPR wanted all of their paperwork from the last five cases, and as what seemed to be the population of New York had decided to go missing recently, the paperwork wasn't up-to-date. After countless hours of paperwork, Danny was relieved to finally go home. When he had left his apartment two—was it three—days ago, the traffic had been awful so he had taken the subway.

Danny looked down and smiled slightly as he read the coffee reminder written on his hand. He did this to remind himself to get off three stops from his apartment. It wasn't the best of areas, but the store sold the best coffee around and he was in need of a caffeine fix. He strolled up the dark, wet, empty streets towards the coffee store – slightly fascinated by the lighting storm around him. It was times like this that gave him time to think, to reflect on his life. It made him think, how jealous he felt around the rest of the team's relationships. He could never hold down a relationship for more than two weeks – but that was no one's fault but his own. He could never answer the questions about his past; he could never talk about his past. The women he dated found this suspicious. They thought he was hiding stuff about previous relationships, that he was hiding a wife and kids in another state or country. But this wasn't true; he just didn't want to talk about his abusive father, his parent's deaths or any other aspect of his troubled childhood. Was it too much to ask not to inquire about his past?

Danny smiled at the girl serving him. She was probably in college and probably wouldn't think twice about a one-night stand. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she was interested. The sex would be good, but that's all it would be. He wanted more than that. He wanted someone to share his life with… share his thoughts with. Someone that he could laugh and cry with, someone that would understand – understand that his past was too painful to talk about. But if he never got past his hang-ups, he doubted that would ever happen.

Danny walked out of the store into the storm, as he pulled his coat closer around his body. He walked down the dark, unlit street – always watching out of occupational habit. Looking across the street, he noticed a dark blue sports car. Casting a slightly expert eye over it. he could tell it was custom built and probably could do 0-60 mph in less than five seconds. Knowing that he was walking through gang territory he looked down, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But something made he look towards the car again, and he noticed that one of the front tires was flat. He wondered if he should offer his assistance, knowing that there were very few people that would want to hang around his area. As soon as Danny caught sight of who was changing the tire, he started to cross the street. A female with a sports car was a prime target in this area. He was a FBI agent who had grown up in an area like this and he still felt on edge. He couldn't imagine how this woman was feeling.

"Ma-am, do you need some help?" Danny asked right before he felt himself being slammed against the car and the cold steel of a gun on his forehead. As he looked down the barrel of the gun, he inhaled sharply as he realised he was looking down, not only a gun barrel but a silencer as well. Who was this woman, Danny thought, was she a mob assassin? What had he inadvertently walked into?

Alex Bowden glanced down to see a badge on her attacker's belt. Then she finally processed the words he'd just spoken. He wasn't trying to attack her; he was trying to help her. Damn the job, Alex thought and damn this area. She lowered the gun and turned away, quietly unscrewing the silencer before sliding the gun back into the shoulder holster. She turned to face the shocked looking FBI man. Now that she was fairly sure he wasn't a threat to her, she noticed how tall and incredibility good looking he was. But what stood out most were his eyes. She felt as though she was being drawn into his soft brown eyes. They seemed to radiate warmth. She was so taken with him that she had to look away.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It's just, you know, it's this area. It does this to you. It puts you on edge," she said in an embarrassed tone as she studied the pavement.

Danny looked his attacker up and down. She was roughly Sam's height and build, but she obviously carried more muscle that Sam did. Her face showed someone that had seen the world's horrors yet still had a positive outlook. They say a person's eyes are the windows to someone's soul. They say the eyes will tell about a person, but Danny could not read hers. Danny drew a shaky breath and tried to put the fact he had just had a gun held to his head past him.

"Its ok. Don't worry about it. This area puts me on edge, too. Do you need any help changing that tire?" he said in a calming voice. And to put her further at ease, he extended his hand and said, "I'm Danny, by the way." In the back of his mind, he knew he should question her about having a gun, but something about her made that question seem unimportant at that moment.

Alex smiled and took Danny's hand. She had never felt such energy with another person. It was almost as electrifying as the storm around them. "Alex – nice to meet you Danny. If you want to help me change the tire, then you are more than welcome to, but…" Alex paused and looked down again. "Look I am really sorry about the whole gun thing. You know how it is in this area, especially at this time of night. You expect everyone to try and kill you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a FBI agent and I'm on edge here. So how about we get this tire changed so you can get out of this area," Danny responded with a reassuring smile.

Alex slid underneath the car and unattached the spare tire. She handed Danny the jack and tire iron, while she rested on the spare tyre. "So do you often walk around the dodgy parts of town at night, changing tires?" Alex said with flirtatious smile.

"Yes, it's my night job." Danny joked, "Seriously though, I live kind of near here and popped by to get some coffee." He tried to focus on getting the bolts off the flat tire, but he couldn't help but continue the banter. "So what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a crappy area like this?" He asked smiling, but with a hint of concern.

"I live two blocks away." Alex said as she looked into the night sky.

"You live around here?" Danny asked sceptically, as he moved his gaze from Alex to the car.

"I know what you're thinking. What's a white girl with a sports car doing living in an area like this?" Alex said as she read his expression.

"As a matter of fact, yes, that is exactly what I'm thinking." Danny looked at Alex, at her unreadable expression. "But I don't mean it like that. This is a shitty area and you are driving this hot car by yourself. You can obviously look after yourself, but-"

Alex smiled; he looked so sweet when he was concerned. "You have to have a few luxuries in your life. Most women will spend their money on clothes and shoes; I spend money on my car. It is my release from this." Alex said as she held her hands out indicating to the area around them. "You like the car?"

Danny grinned as he appreciated the look of the car again. From what had been a shitty day was rapidly turning into a pretty good one. So caught up in their conversation, he'd forgotten he was now soaked to the skin from the rain. He could now the bright side of this awful day—the very bright side, a glorious female and a hot car. What more could he want? "Yeah, I like the car," he answered with an intense gaze that was meant to tell her that he liked a lot more than the car. "Can do 0-60 in what about 5 seconds?"

"Depends on the fuel." Alex started, "but your bog standard unleaded, 0-60 is about 4 seconds. Now, nozz, well that's a different story," she finished knowing that she had impressed him with her knowledge. Taking a chance, she nervously asked, "Look I don't know if you wanna do this, but there is great Italian place down the road. After all you have done for me, it's the least I can do. But if you don't want to, I understand."

Danny stood up after changing the tire and wiped his hands on his pants. He was glad Alex had made the first move, he was glad she had suggested it. Just to spend time in her company would make his day. Something drew him towards her. He didn't know if it was her personality or the mystery that surrounded her, but he felt an overwhelming urge to get to know her. He moved his hand to chin and lifted her face. "I would love to."

"Really?" Alex asked in a surprised tone. She couldn't believe a man like Danny would give her the time of day. She didn't want it to turn out like the rest of the screwed up relationships she had been in. They always had to ask about her past, her job… yet she could never talk about it. Maybe this Danny would be different, maybe he wouldn't interrogate her about the past and when she could not answer maybe he wouldn't walk out. She found herself staring into his eyes, just the look in his eyes told her he wasn't like the others.

Alex cursed as her cell phone broke the moment. Looking at the call ID, she walked a short distance to take the call in private.

Danny heard the annoying sound of a cell phone and prayed it wasn't work. He glanced up to see Alex walk away, cell phone in hand. He suddenly felt intrigued to listen to the conversation. He strained to hear against the storm, but caught nothing of the conversation.

"Salaam," Alex said as she finished the call.

Danny raised an eyebrow. Alex was getting more mysterious by the minute. First she lived in the hellhole of all neighbourhoods, drove a sports car, carried an assassin style gun and now she had been speaking in Arabic to someone. "Anything important?" Danny asked.

"Nah, just work." Alex replied as she found herself fingering her gun.

"What do you do?" Danny asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I'm u-mm" Alex paused. "I'm a bounty hunter." She couldn't tell him what she really did. The firm wouldn't allow it and however great Danny may or may not be she doubted he would understand. She smiled as she walked towards her car. "So shall we go?"

Danny took one final glance at Alex before he replied. He put his suspicions and concerns aside. "I said I would love to and I haven't changed my mind." Danny replied playfully, as he slipped into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 2**

Danny watched Alex as she drummed the steering wheel to the beat of the music. There had been silence since they had started driving. It was not as if they had a shortage of conversation – Danny was bursting with questions he wanted to ask Alex but he was unsure how to go about. Usually, he could act so confidently around women, but there was something about Alex that made him hold back. Something told him there was something special about Alex so he tried to think of a conversation that wouldn't cause tension.

"Were did you get the car from?" Danny asked.

"Got the basic model shipped from Europe, then I tuned it and did the rest myself." Alex said as she looked at Danny's amazed expression. "A few years back, I had a lot of time of time on my hands." Alex added as she briefly closed her eyes as she thought of the event that gave birth to the idea of the car. An event that she still bore the scars from, emotionally and physically, an event that still plagued her dreams. She clenched her jaw as she thought why would a guy like Danny want to date her? She was damaged goods. She was screwed up. Before _they _had entered her life, she was happy and carefree, but _they _had changed all that.

Danny watched Alex as she tensed up and wondered what had happened to her. Maybe she had demons in her past like he did. He hesitated for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"I've been trying to work out your accent. There's some New York overtones there, but I can't work out the rest."

"Guess!" Alex said playfully, as she smiled and pulled into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant.

"Maine?"

"Sorry wrong answer. Please try again," Alex sang.

"New Hampshire?"

"No" Alex said as she continued to grin.

Danny paused but he couldn't help grinning. "But it's New England right?" Danny asked.

"Try old England."

Danny frowned.

Alex laughed at Danny's confused expression. He looked so cute when he was confused. "Like 3000 miles east."

"So you're from England" Danny said with a smile. "You're British."

"Is that a problem?" Alex asked.

"No – should there be?" Danny asked

Alex pulled into the café's parking lot. She smiled at Danny as she tried to relax. She wanted to do everything she could to no screw this dinner up. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She'd been on tons of dates before now and this wasn't even a real date. She was just thanking Danny for being a gentleman and changing the car's tire. Then why was she so nervous?

Danny held open the door for her as they stepped out of the wind and the rain. The warmth of the café was a welcome relief from the bitter cold wind. But despite the freezing temperatures, Danny hardly felt it. He had forgotten he was soaked to the skin until Alex mentioned it. But it didn't matter since being with Alex seemed to warm his soul. Never a believer in love at first sight, he was beginning to question that belief. He'd always felt there had been something missing from his life and maybe Alex was that part of the jigsaw. But he didn't know how to make this or any relationship work. Maybe Alex wouldn't ask about his past. Maybe he could eventually trust her enough to talk about his past.

Following her to a table, he couldn't help but to stare at her curvaceous body. She made a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt look so sexy. He had dated model-types before now and they could ever make clothes look the way she made them look. Barely noticing that they had reached the table, he was lost in his own thoughts thinking how lucky he was to be having dinner with a girl like Alex. He felt again as though it was love a first sight, but maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Yet there was something about Alex that told him that maybe he should give love a chance. Maybe he should let someone into his life.

"Earth to Danny," Alex said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What do you want to drink?" she asked as she motioned to the waitress.

Danny felt himself tense up because he hated this part. The women he dated always looked suspicious when he didn't drink. Hesitating, he tried to think of a way to ask for a non-alcoholic drink without looking suspicious.

Alex looked at Danny and wondered why such a simple question would cause him such tension so she tried to take the pressure off. "I'm driving, so I'm having coffee. But if you want a beer or whatever, go for it."

Danny felt himself instantly relax. "I'll have a coffee as well." He paused, "so when you're driving, you don' drink at all?"

"Yeah – I don't think it's fair. I mean you are in control of one and half ton of metal that can do speeds of 140 mph. It's a lethal weapon. We both carry guns… a car is just as lethal as a gun. It's irresponsible and selfish to drink and drive." She paused, "Sorry for my rant but I feel kind of passionate about that. Trust me, I didn't always responsibly drink. I had my wild teenage years; I was pretty wild at University. But the sad thing is that underage drinking is the norm in the UK and because of the drinking age, it's younger than when most US kids underage drink."

Feeling more and more at ease because of her attitude towards alcohol, he felt a surge of courage and felt compelled to tell her that he didn't drink. He never felt that way before so early in relationship – always thinking it would scare a woman away. "I don't drink" Danny found himself saying.

"Good for you" Alex said as she smiled at the nervous-looking Danny. "I don't drink much. Sure I have may have a glass of wine with a meal or go down to bar with friends. But anyway, enough about me. I want to hear more about you. Standard questions: likes, dislikes?" Alex said deliberately avoiding the past. If you don't what people to question you about your past, never ask anyone else about his past.

The conversation carried on late into the night, just having an easy conversation about everything and anything, but always avoiding the subject of the past. When they left, Danny quickly paid the bill before Alex could protest. He walked her to her car and watched the taillights disappear into the night. He smiled thinking that the night had been amazing. Tonight had been the start of a new beginning for Danny Taylor – he hoped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man sat up quickly and looked around. He felt cold sweat on his back. Looking around again, he was still in his apartment in New York. But yet the dream had felt so real. He hadn't a flashback in years, but now they had been coming frequently. Sometimes they ended with gunfire, other times they ended with the bitter cold wind and snow falling around them but, most of the time, they ended with him covered in her blood.

He switched on his bedside lamp and tried to push the images of the flashback out of his mind, but he couldn't. His mind returned to where it always did after these flashbacks. What could he have done differently that night? She was so young. She was still a kid doing a job that most adults couldn't of done. She shouldn't have even been there; she should have been in her home country doing what normal teenagers did. But no she was a foot soldier in the fight against communism. He thought back to that fateful time.

_He walked out onto the floor of the apartment. He needed to get away from those weasels. He approached the figure reading some documents with a flashlight in her mouth._

"_You know that's bad for your eyes." He said as he handed her a mug of coffee._

_She looked up relieved to see him and not one of the others. "You know that's not scientifically proven." She said with a smirk, taking a swig of coffee. "Thanks for this."_

_He smiled because she really did amaze him. Despite everything, she always could find a smile. "What you reading?" He asked._

"_Mary Hall's 'life' aka my life when I cross the wall." She sighed and looked over at him. She didn't want him to see how scared she was. How much she hated going over the wall as fresh meat for her 'comrades'. She hated the sick people she had to associate with over the wall. But she couldn't tell anyone this – the over side of the wall it would get her killed, this side of the wall it would make her a target. But this new guy was different. He treated her with respect. He treated her like she was his daughter, probably because his wife had just given birth to a baby girl_

_He looked over at the grey wall adorned with graffiti—a wall that separated the west from east, democracy from communism. An ideology that placed the world in a new order, an ideology that turned to allies to enemies, a war that prudential to wipe out every living thing on the planet, a threat that was now diminishing. He thought of his baby girl and looked across at her; he hoped that his daughter would never be forced to do the job that this kid was so bravely doing. He wanted to tell her not to go, but knew she had to. He wanted to protect her as if she was his daughter. He hugged his coat around his body as watched his warm breath form icy clouds as it met the cold air. "Do you know why this war is called 'Cold?'"? He asked with a smile._

_She turned and looked at him. "I'm guessing it has something to do with temperature." She said with a smirk. "Believe me Berlin and Moscow have nothing on Siberia. But Chelyabiosk-65, one of the nuke cities, I didn't sleep because it was so cold – thought I would die in my sleep if I slept there."_

"_I know you thought they could based it some place a little warmer like the south Pacific." He joked, but his expression soon turned serious as he remembered the fact that she had been deep into the Soviet Union. "You've been to Siberia?"_

"_Yeah a few times, the KGB-" She stopped unable to continue, unable to tell him how much the KGB terrified her. How she didn't sleep, how on the rare occasions she did sleep she had a gun under her pillow. How she was so scared that she threw up every night. How she wanted to meet someone that would understand her, someone that she could be with and forget any of this ever happened. She returned her glaze to her new legend knowing that if she hesitated for a second the op would be blown._

He felt tears falling down his face as he remembered the last time he had seen her alive. The op had gone to hell and she had been shot. He closed his eyes and tried to pull the image of her bullet-ridden body out of his mind. How he had left her body there in that cold abandoned warehouse. They may have had to drag him away from her but he should have fought them. He should have brought her body home so at least her parents would have had closure. She was one of the reasons why he was still in missing persons. The first missing person's case he had worked was with her. She hadn't deserved to die; she hadn't even deserved to be there. Maybe that was why he was so protective over his team – because he had already lost one of them. She would have made such a prefect addition to his present team, unlike Elena. She had the sensitive personality needed to work missing persons, yet she was as tough as the boys. But the KGB had changed all of that. He turned off the lamp and tried to get a few more hours of sleep, but he knew wouldn't sleep now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sat at his desk smiling because he couldn't get last night out of his mind. It had only been dinner, but it had been better than all of his recent relationships put together. He didn't think he had scratched the surface with Alex, but what he had seen, he liked. Alex was the kind of girl that he dreamed of. She was intelligent, beautiful, had a great sense of humour and a sparkly personality.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Sam said as she approached the grinning Danny.

Danny turned unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't kiss and tell."

"So who is she this time?" Elena sneered, "Model, stripper… does she have two brain cells to rub together?"

Danny stared at Elena, not even her snipe little remarks could put a damper on his day. He refused to acknowledge the bait, but he so wanted to reply with the remark, 'are you describing yourself?' But then he would lower himself to her level. "She's not a model or stripper. She can speak three different languages that I know of so I'm guessing she has more than two brain cells to rub together." Danny replied sarcastically.

Sam watched Elena and Danny eyeballing each other and quickly thought of something to distract them. She personally didn't mind Elena – but she understood why Danny and Martin didn't really get along with her. "Hey I'm going to get some coffee. Do you guys want some?"

"I'll come with you." Danny said as he stood and followed Sam out.

"You shouldn't let her get to you like that." Sam said as she poured them both a mug of coffee.

"I didn't." Danny growled.

"Yes, you did because you are now biting my head off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Danny replied as he sat down. "Its just, well Elena was right. I do usually date women like that. It's just because, well, they don't ask too many questions. They are happy with short-term relationships or maybe they're not, I don't know. Sam, I want a real relationship. Why can't I hold one down? There has to be something wrong with me."

Sam sat down, shocked by the honesty of Danny's confession. Danny was always so private about himself and his past. She always thought he was happy with his short-term relationships, she always thought of him as a bit of a ladies man. But how wrong had she been?

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're a good person with a heart of gold; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Slowly starting to smile, Danny shook his head. Sam was a true friend. They had been friends since she had joined the FBI. They had such an easy relationship. It almost felt like they where siblings. "I guess we better head back before Jack puts our photos up on the whiteboard."

"So this new girl—who is she and what's she like?" Sam joked as they walked towards the office.

Danny laughed, "You know I don't kiss and tell."

Later that day, after hours of mind numbing paperwork Danny twirled his cell phone between his fingers. He tried to summon the courage to phone Alex. He didn't know why he was so nervous about phoning her – he never usually was. But there was something different about her; the way they clicked or was it the energy between or maybe it was both. He didn't know but he did know that he wanted to get to know her better. He dialled her number with trembling fingers trying to think of what to say.

Hearing her cell phone ring, she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID – Danny. She felt her heart rate increase – Danny was calling her. Danny was amazing – he was cute, he was funny, intelligent, didn't ask about her past and he was an old-fashioned gentleman. In the short time she had spend with him, he had always held open doors for her, walked her to the car, paid the bill, the list could go on. But then also, she couldn't quite read him. There was something there that remained a mystery to her. She took a deep breath and connected the call. "Hello."

"Hey Alex. It's Danny." He paused, "I don't know if you remember me from last night, but-. Umm" Danny suddenly found himself lost for words.

Alex felt herself smiling. He sounded so cute when he was nervous. "Last night…" she paused, "of course I remember you, Danny."

Leaning against the wall, Danny tried not to grin like a Cheshire cat but knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Umm this Saturday, I was wondering if- well- would you would like to have lunch with, I mean I understand if you don't-"

"I would love to!" Alex said cutting him off, but at the same time she tried to gain control of her emotions. She was 32 for Christ's stake – then why did she feel like she was fourteen year old on her first proper date?

"You would!" Danny trying not to sound too surprised. He felt like he was walking on air, he grinned as he arranged the lunch with Alex. He didn't think he had ever been in a relationship that hadn't involved sex or at least a kiss on the first date. Maybe that was where he was going wrong. But the difference between this relationship and previous ones was that he really wanted to get to know her. With Alex, the tension and excitement of the first kiss, the first night together was still there. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with him, maybe it was just that he had never found the right person, maybe Alex was that person.


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 3**

Blowing into his hands as he tried to counter the bitterly cold weather, Danny stood nervously outside a Cuban café waiting for Alex. He looked down at his watch – she was only a few minutes late – then why did it feel like more? He looked up and smiled as he saw the person in question running down the street towards him. He noticed how athletically she moved, running so easily it appeared as though she was floating. She was so unlike other women he dated and the start of the relationship was so unlike his previous relationships. He could count on one hand the number of women he hadn't slept with on the first date. But Alex was different. It wasn't because she was frigid – in fact, she appeared to be quite the opposite. But under the cocky, hardcore, gun-welding exterior, he knew there was a soft vulnerable person who wanted something more than a one-night stand. She also appeared to be someone that might understand the demons of his past because she seemed to have them, too.

"Hey Danny. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare," Alex said barely out of breath from her three block run. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Danny said, as he couldn't help grinning. Looking into her sparkling green eyes that matched her personality – so full of life, he couldn't resist anymore as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Even better now," Alex said as she flashed a flirtatious smile at Danny. "What about you?" she asked as she tried to remain calm and sound normal. She could hardly contain her excitement at their obvious growing chemistry. Before it had been a nervous chemistry as though they were two kids on their first date, but now it was growing into a strong sexual tension but with the added interest of wanting to get to know this man with the warmest smile that she had ever seen.

"It's freezing out there shall we go inside?" he asked as she guided her into the door by putting his hand on the small of her back.

Danny felt himself begin to relax as he walked into the café. Something about the atmosphere of the place and the company made him feel more relaxed than he had been since the shooting. He had been to the café regularly and knew it well. He quite often stopped here on the way from work, especially after a tough case. It had a relaxed atmosphere, but it was very Cuban and he hoped she didn't find it intimidating, but something about her personality told him that she wouldn't. Maria Rodriguez, the owner of the café, rushed out to meet them.

"Danny, come sit, let me fatten you up. Why don't you bring a girlf-" Maria said in Spanish, but she stopped as she saw Alex standing next to Danny. "Aren't you going introduce this lovely girl next to you?"

"Oh," Danny stuttered nervously, Maria was like family to him. "Sorry this is Alex, Alex this is Maria," Danny said as he nervously got the introductions under way.

"Great to meet Maria, Danny has told me so much about you," Alex replied in Spanish. She noted Maria's and Danny's slightly shocked expressions, "I learned Spanish at school," she explained.

Maria smiled at Danny and his latest catch. Danny had never brought any of his girlfriends to see her; she hoped that this meant something. Alex appeared to be intelligent and thoughtful – someone that Danny needed. She showed them to a secluded table and hoped their relationship would blossom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat at his desk late into the night pouring over what seemed in be endless paperwork, but something kept on distracting his thoughts. Something kept pulling him back to sixteen-year-old cases. Cases that happened in a different country, in a time when the world was a different place, where the enemy was known. He closed his eyes and booted up an old case file not bothering to try and stop the now frequent flashbacks. Flashbacks that had started with her death but now were of his mistakes. How he could've done things differently. Would she be alive now? Jack held his head in his hands as he remembered when they had threatened him. How they said they would deal with things. How after they had set their wolves on her… she had taken out several of their people before they finally killed her. He knew their methods wouldn't involve his family; he knew they would directly hurt him. Since that day he vowed that he would protect his team, but he had failed. He had failed with Sam, he had failed with Viv and he had failed with the boys. But he wasn't going to let them take one of his team from him - he had already lost one of them – he wasn't going to lose another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex fumbled at the lock as Danny continued to passionately kiss her. After several attempts, the door finally swung open. She kicked the door closed behind them as they stumbled across the room stripping off their clothes as they moved, not caring where they fell just wanting to remove the physical barrier that separated the their bodies. Finally making it into the bedroom, their bodies found each other in the darkness as though they were always meant to be together.

Danny woke as the warm winter sun moved across the room. Running his fingers through her soft hair, it was dark brown but with streaks of blond in it as though she spend time outdoors, he gently kissed the head that lay on his chest. She looked much younger while she was sleeping, but remained just as beautiful. Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the beautiful girl that lay in his arms, he tried to learn about her. The room he hadn't care to look at last night was tastefully decorated – as Sam would say it had a woman's touch. He noticed a couple of framed photographs and squinted as he tried to look at them. The one he could see was of Alex with her arm around a guy – from the similar features – he guessed it was her brother. Feeling her stir against him, he prayed that his phone didn't ring for the first time in many morning afters. Usually at this point, he would have made his excuses and left. He didn't mean to be heartless, but he just couldn't cope with the other part of relationships. He couldn't cope with people wanting to get to know him. He didn't want… he didn't know how to answer their questions. Why couldn't they leave the past were it belonged… in the past. But as Alex woke and looked him through sleep hazed eyes – he thought… he hoped that this relationship would be different. He hoped that it wouldn't be as short lived as every other relationship he had in his life.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he pushed back the lock of hair that fell across her face,

Alex slowly woke enjoying feeling the warmth of another person. Slowly opening her eyes, she rolled over resting her arms on Danny's chest so she was looking down on him. She blinked a couple of times to check that she wasn't dreaming. But she wasn't – it was really Danny. She leaned down and kissed him, "Morning handsome." And then glancing out of the window, she stated, "It's a beautiful morning."

Smiling, he replied, "Believe me I know." Running his hands down her toned back, he thought it truly was a beautiful morning not just because he was waking up with her, but also because he'd had the best nights sleep since the shooting. Taking a moment to really look at her body in the morning light, he frowned as he saw the scars that marked her body; he knew gunshot and stab wounds when he saw them.

Noticing that Danny had caught sight of the scars that adorned her body, Alex shuddered a little. She was afraid that now that Danny had seen them, he wouldn't want her anymore. He wouldn't want a girl that was maimed. Turning away from him, she hugged her arms around her body to hide brutal marks that her job had left on her. But she knew that these scars only ran skin deep unlike the scars that ran deep in her mind – the scars that still affected her emotionally everyday. How she'd pushed the limits everyday just to get anyway for the nightmares that haunted her. How, if she was allowed to go to therapists, it appeared that they were more messed up than she was – but this was because of years of learning how to fake it. How she felt that if she totally opened to these 'therapists' she would lose it. How she had found the best therapist in the wave because when she was out surfing nothing else mattered. When she was sitting 'out back', she felt as though all the crap that was going on in her life couldn't affect her there. And now the first guy that she thought she had a chance with was about to walk out on her. She clenched her jaw as she refused to let the tears fall.

Feeling ashamed that he'd stared at the scars that marked Alex's body a little longer than he should have, he noticed the apprehension in her eyes. He didn't have a mark on his body from the shooting yet he still bore the emotional scars – not that he would tell anyone. He turned and gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"I know they are ugly, I understand-" Alex started.

Danny turned her face to meet his and gently kissed her on the lips, silencing her. "They're beautiful," He said as he sadly traced one of the scars that ran down her ribcage. "They're even sexy, but I still want to kill the person who gave them to you."

As Alex heard Danny's comforting words, she felt a tear roll down her face and felt herself collapse into his strong arms. She felt him rub her back, and she knew that the scars that had affected all of her other relationships didn't affect Danny; he loved her the way she was. She smiled and moved her face up to meet his where she laid a kiss on his lips. She noted that he also had scars that marked his body- he had a past that marked his body, maybe he would understand the past that had marked her mind.

Danny gently returned the kiss; it wasn't the sex-mad, frenzied kissing of last night, but the coming together of two souls. He held her closer; he knew this was one relationship that he wanted to work. "Anyway they barely show," he said referring to the scars again. He felt Alex pull away from his arms and looked up in concern, hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he asked

Alex stood and grabbed Danny's shirt and put in on, she turned and gave him a flirtatious smile, "Nothing's wrong, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I just need coffee." Alex said as she walked towards the kitchen – thinking she needed a moment alone but also hoping that Danny would follow her.

Danny threw on his pants and followed Alex into the small kitchen. He looked around the apartment that he had seen so little of last night. He noticed more framed photographs of her family and friends, he felt a small pang of jealously as he realised how close she was to her family. But yet she had an obviously painful past and now he knew it probably wasn't related to her family. He wondered what made her chase her demons in her sleep. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he continued to look around the apartment, where his eyes rested on a collection of surfboards. "You surf?" Danny asked as he glanced over at Alex as she made the coffee.

"Yes, what gave it away?" Alex joked as she followed Danny's glaze to her surfboards.

Danny smirked, "I was just wondering why you needed five boards?"

"Different waves, anyway half of them I got free," Alex replied.

"How did you get free surfboards," Danny asked with interest.

"Sponsors," Alex looked at Danny raised eyebrows. "I nearly turned professional," she explained.

"What stopped you?"

"Work," Alex replied looking down not wanting to explain further. "Anyway didn't you see them last night?" Alex said changing the subject but she flashed Danny a flirtatious grin.

"I was a little distracted by a certain surfer girl," Danny replied as he wrapped his hands around her hips.

"Anyone I know?" Alex toyed.

"I think you know her. She's 5'6", gorgeous, intelligent," Danny said whispering into her ear. "And she's standing right in front of me," Danny finished as he pulled Alex into his arms. Never before had he prayed about relationship, but never before had he felt so strongly about anyone in this life before now.


End file.
